


Party Time

by waitingforyouonce



Series: New Day Drabbles [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the New Day Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

Stefan is thrusting inside of Bonnie; her legs are wrapped around him and he has her pressed against the wall of the closet. There is a party going on outside which means they can't be as loud as they normally are.

If possible this makes the tryst between them even hotter. Stefan muffles her moans with his kisses and they begin thrust against each other more frantically until they climax simultaneously.

Stefan slides out of Bonnie and she unwraps her legs from around his waist. He softly places her on the ground and they kiss hotly for a few seconds before they both scramble to adjust their clothing. As he buttons up his pants he takes a glance at Bonnie and sees that she is carefully sliding her underwear back on. It seems as though Bonnie is still having aftershocks.

He smiles; the pride making his chest puff out a bit. Bonnie notices and playfully rolls her eyes at him. They continue to stare at each other intensely for a few seconds until she breaks away and regretfully suggests that they get back to the party.

Stefan takes Bonnie's hand and he reluctantly lets her drag him out of the closet and back to the party. Despite the disappointment of no longer having Bonnie to himself, he feels very content and relaxed. He smiles realizing that he felt very different an hour ago…

* * *

 

_He came to this party Damon and Elena decided to throw expecting to be bored of his mind and he was right. Normally he would have taken Bonnie with him, but considering her relationship with Damon and Elena to an extent he knew she wouldn't want to go. Other than Bonnie, Caroline he's the only other person he really spends time with these days, but she's busy with other party-goers._

_If's he's honest he really didn't want to attend himself and would rather be spending time with his girlfriend, but Stefan knew if he didn't come, something bad would most likely happen. Of course something bad could happen with him there, but if he's there already he could possibly prevent something from happening before it even starts._

_Stefan misses Bonnie and begins brooding silently when the object his thoughts walks in looking gorgeous. She goes over to greet Caroline. He mindlessly walks over to her; the need to breath her in overwhelming him._

_Caroline spots him first and points him out to Bonnie just before he reaches the two women. Bonnie greets him with small peck to his lips and before she can get anything else out he pulls her away from an amused Caroline._

_He walks with her until they reach an empty hallway and he realizes his mood has already picked up some._

_While he's happy to see Bonnie, he wonders why she showed up knowing her dislike for Damon. She says that she missed him and she also admits was afraid something bad might happen. Stefan is glad that they are basically on the same page and with that kisses her firmly._

_The kiss grows more passionate and Stefan's hands move from around her waist to grip her ass. He squeezes her globes laughing when Bonnie pulls away from his lips and scolds him by saying his name softly. He leans in and whispers in her ear suggesting they find somewhere to be alone._

_He looks around and notices the closet door at the end the hall and quickly pulls Bonnie in there before anyone notices…_

* * *

 

As Stefan's thoughts return to the present he realizes that Bonnie has dragged him over to the dance floor. Dancing has never been his favorite thing, but he will happily dance with Bonnie if it makes her half as happy she makes him.


End file.
